Kantaro Uzumaki
'Approval:' 1/25/16 36 feats (4 banked) bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance: Kantaro has bright red hair like his father and uncle, along with purple byakugan eyes. He wears black robes with a hood and mask, along with a black scarf. He wears red samurai armor on his arms, gloves, and legs externally while his chest plate rests inside. He wears an Uzumaki crest necklace to honor his clan. On his frontal leg protective plates, he has two metal plates taken off headbands: his Amegakure plate, and a plate that reads "Uncle" to honor his uncle Nagato. Kantaro has gone through many appearance changes, shown below. Newkantarofinal.png|Young Kantaro. Kantarofinal.png|Akatsuki Kantaro Personality: Kantaro is a very laid back man. He is very serious when it comes to fighting, his family, and the task at hand. He will kill, if it comes in the way of the mission, or whatever is necessary. At the same time, however, Kantaro is very nice, and can be a fun person. If he is working with someone of the same nature, they have a generally good time. He likes to have fun. Kantaro likes to make use of his brain most. He went through many personality changes through the course of his life. While he was starting to lose track of his ways and become evil, he set himself back upon the right path and is a good person again. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Sealing Specialist Genin 2: Byakugan Chunin: Wind Chakra Nature Jonin: Energy Style Nature (Wind/Lightning Affinity Sealing) S-Rank: Cellular Sealing (Medical Jutsu) Kage Rank: 6 Ringed Shakujo of the Six Paths, 'KamiBuki' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 36, banked: 4 'Fuinjutsu (4)' #'Chakra-Dassui Kata (Chakra-Draining Form): '''Kantaro adds a seal to someone he touches. He then can, from a range of 20 yards, activated it, draining an amount of chakra equal to 1.5x the chakra spent, which is locked away into the draining seal. No CP is gained. '(20/55 CP)' #'Yin Seal Release (Level 3): Kantaro stores chakra into the Yin portion of his 10 Symbol Yin/Yang Seal for a future use. When released, it gives a temporary chakra boost Kantaro's chakra levels. '''(CP returned: 100) 'Byakugan (4)' CP cost of Byakugan vision feats do not stack. #'Byakugan (Chakra Vision): '''Grants ability to see chakra pathways and chakra points. '(5 CP/r)' #'Byakugan (Enhanced Vision): Grants 360 degree and X-Ray vision. '''(5 CP/r) #'Byakugan (Telescopic Vision): ' Grants Telescopic vision of up to 1 mile. (5 CP/r) #'Kaiten:' After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in his body, Kantaro then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around himself and tossing away any nearby attackers. He can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. (20/55 CP) 'Fuuton (4)' #'Fuuton: Rei Kuukiatsu no Jutsu (Wind style: Zero Air Pressure Technique):' Kantaro controls the air around a specific area. Using this technique, he pulls the air out of a specified area, either in a radius around his target to try to suffocate them, or in a cylinder towards his target, to shoot a chakra arrow through at increased speed, utilizing the lack of air resistance. (20/55 CP) #'Wind Meld:' Kantaro quickly melds with the air allowing him to escape a sticky situation. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, and is more useful against attack focusing power than ones that come quickly. While melded with air Kantaro cannot take damage, but also can't affect material objects. (20 CP activation, 10 CP/r) #'Whirlwind:' Kantaro spins violentally fast, manipulating wind chakra to control the wind in the area. This wind turns into a vortex, and its size changes based on the chakra spent. CP: 10 ft; 20 CP: 20 ft; 40 CP: 30 ft. #'Strike of the Winds:' Similar to Dance of the Wind, Kant utilizes this ability more offensively by covering himself in wind chakra, and following the wind currents to move extremely quickly and increase the power of his strikes. speed, +8 partial to damage, 60 CP/r 'Kiton (4)' #'Kiton/Fuuton: Shogekiha (Energy/Wind Release: Shockwave) -' Kantaro swirls his arms around in a spiral, then twists them quickly to let out a large, fast, powerful force of wind in a funnel, coated with energy. A great frontal defense from weapons and taijutsu attacks. (10/45 CP) #'KiYa (Energy Arrow) - '''Kantaro combines his two chakra elements in a seal to make them Energy style. Within the seal of his nature affinities, he adds the seal for his substitution. He then focuses the chakra into a sharp and long form. '(10/45 CP)' #'Energy Release: Photon Missile - Kantaro super-charges his energy chakra densely in the shape of a large missile. He then fires it through his widened zero pessure cylinder at the target, to travel at the speed of light in a vaccuum and explode upon contact with physical matter. Basically it's like a super charged energy arrow but bigger(30 CP), the zero pressure technique(20 CP), and an explosion seal(10 CP). Weaknesses: fire+wind style, gravitation style, ionic bonded shields, and ice style. '''(60/95 CP. 2 round charge.) #'KiBakuhatsu (Energy Explosion) - '''Kantaro Focuses his energy style chakra all around his body then flairs it powerfully. The result is an explosion of energy all in all directions ranging 30 feet, with him as the epicenter. '(40/75 CP)' 'Iryo Fuinjutsu (6) #'Mystical Palm Technique: '''Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Heals 2 times the CP invested. '(20/55 CP) #'Vermillion Sparrow: '''A similar chakra flow ability to Flying Swallow that incorporates Mystical Palm Technique. Wounds caused with this ability send a pulse of neurological activity into the target. A shallow scratch will numb the area temporarily to the point of uselessness, and a deep wound can send them straight into unconsciousness. '(10 CP, 5 CP/r)' #'Skin Seal: The user activates a seal that both rejuvenates and strengthens the bodies skin cells, but replicates them, and pushes them tightly together, making the skin much stronger to endure attacks from taijutsu and weaponry. (10/45 CP to negate damage. 5 CP/r)' #'Yang Seal Release(Level 2): Kantaro now has the proficiency to release the other half of his Ten Symbol Yin/Yang seal. He opens the Yang portion to flood his body with life energy to empower his body's physical ability. Heals 2 times the CP invested. '''(20 CP, 10 CP/r for +5 End) #'Wrathful Strike: '''Kantaro combines his knowledge of medical ninjutsu with his staffsmanship to coat his weapon in nefarious chakra that severs the flesh around a wound from the victim’s chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. '(10 CP/per round)' 'KamiBuki (3) #'The Life Giver: '''The Shakujo of Rikudo Sennin, his 6th treasured tool. This staff spiritually connected with Kantaro after he released his Sage DNA seal, making their existence into one. While holding the staff Kantaro cannot be killed. But if he is weakened, and separated from the staff, he is once again mortal. Alternatively, if Kantaro is left with no chakra, the Shakujo will go to sleep and Kantaro will be mortal. The staff itself is indestructible, and chakra conductive. #'The Destroyer: The staff can break through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the staff, it will even passively break through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. #'The Shape-Shifter:' The staff is able to change its structure, allowing it to extend extremely fast up to 60 feet. CP: 20 ft; 20 CP: 40 ft; 40 CP: 60 ft 'Stats (6)' #'Stats(8)' #'Stats(8)' #'Stats(8)' #'Stats(8)' #'Stats(8)' #'Stats(8)' 'Other (1)' #'One Handed Jutsu:' This allows Kantaro to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables him to use his staff in one hand and a use the other to attack with jutsu. Hand2.jpg|6 symbol Gekitai/Kyuushuu seal. Yinyang_seal.png|10 symbol Yin/Yang Seal. 'Equipment:' Total Equipment Points: 30 ''' #Kamibuki, 6 Ringed Shakujo of the Six Paths #(0) Lil Mansuke: 4'7" version of Mansuke, to serve as Kantaro's manly companion (can't use abilities or communicate, but can impress the ladies). #(0) Purple Byakugan x 2 #(0) Barrier Shield (up to 40 CP protection) - 1 use #(4) Chili Bomb #(2) Set of Shuriken #(2) Smoke Bomb #(3) Blood Increasing Pill (+60 damage healed on use) #(3) Camouflage #(3) Military Rations Pill (+60 CP on use) #(4) Poison Antidote #(6) Samurai Armor '''Available points left: 3 'History and Story' Summarized: Kantaro Uzumaki is the nephew of Nagato. With a father who was mostly gone, but when home a raging alcoholic who got deep with the sharks of the Oni, and an unloving mother, Kantaro set out to leave and solve his dad's problems for him. He went rogue, because the corrupt government would not allow him to leave for that long with personal reasons. So he became a rogue-nin, and searched all over the world. He found out the truth eventually, of Nagato, of Lord Pein, and his dreams. In anger, Kantaro had bad thoughts, because of how many lives were wasted in desire of this dream. He formed the Akatsuki, which he spent many years putting together and planning. He was on track to realizing his greatest, and most terrible dream: Rikudo no Paji. But he knew he must be patient, and so he was. He went on missions with the Akatsuki to achieve power for them, and worked towards turning alliances against eachother. But then something happened: He met Nui. Nui Uchiha, at first, was just another person who didn't matter. Just another person, who in the end, would be dead like the rest. But for someone he felt the desire to gain her liking, her trust, and not to toy with her, but to experience friendship again. They started to become close, and eventually Kantaro's idea for faking relationships became true ones, where he generally wanted to do good. So he did, and he remembered his past, and wanted to join Amegakure again. Kantaro realized after time he liked Nui. After liberating Amegakure, there were even more days that they spent together, and eventually they did something Kantaro had been avoiding: visiting his mother. They went and checked, but she was not there. This was hard for Kantaro emotionally, but Nui helped; they kissed and became a couple. Kantaro spent much time trying to earn back the trust of the Amegakure citizens, and convince Masaki to reinstate him as a ninja there. Eventually his effort paid off. Kantaro left the Akatsuki, giving its control to Masaki, and gained his old home. Kantaro had a new home, new friends, and a new life. To top it off, he was accepted as an ANBU of the Inquisition, his duty to protect the Ame/Kumo alliance and stop the Oni and Forgotten. Now Kantaro has other goals in mind. He plans to work hard to be a good person, do his duty as an ANBU, love Nui, and find answers with his newly met cousin, Mentsuyu Uzumaki. They are currently working on finding other Uzumaki's, to gain allies and learn about their past, and their abilities. Kantaro, with his friends and much research, goes on to find the old site of Uzushiogakure, and eventually even finds an entrance to where the city is hidden, underground. They meet other Uzumaki's, and most notably, the Uzumaki Clan leader's descendant, who is the leader of the small village. Kantaro makes a deal with them... He will release the plague seals his father once placed on them in the past, if they agree to release the seal on him so Kantaro can kill his father. Ayumu Uzumaki, Kantaro's dad, once went rogue and attempted to lead the Uzumaki's, who were trying to reunite in the world. He would place seals on them that he could activate, instantly torturing them and kill them if he wanted. He was to be executed eventually, but he got away. Later he settled down in Amegakure and had Kantaro. When he "died", he sealed his life force within Kantaro, and influenced his evil ways. So Kantaro releases him, and after the longest and most gruesome fight of his life, and the most rage filled one, he kills his father. He buries him next to Nagato in the Land of Fire. Now Kantaro does many things. With the retaking of Ame, he mostly lives in Akumu with Nui. Speaking of Nui, he has important plans involving her. He was gone for quite some time though, helping the Uzumaki's make the village look nice, and trying to convince them to show themselves in the world again, and align themselves with the Uchiha's of Akumu. Kantaro goes on to get quite a few things done. While on a fancy date, he proposed to Nui, and she said yes. He also learned a bit more about Mikasa Gima, who got him byakugan, and he is much stronger with the dojutsu. He fights Taro, formerly one of the members of the Masked group. Eventually he learns that Mikasa is dead, which hits him hard, especially because Shink killed her. He also learned more about Mikasa's and Shinkiro's secrets. Shinkiro is trying to kill Nui and destroy Akumu, because he was with the same group as Taro, apparently. Kantaro will not let his fiance die. These issues all settled down, as everyone came to an agreement. Kant finds his own things to deal with though. Eventually the Uzumaki's agree, and allow Kantaro to lead them to a new life. They all travel to Ame, where they plan to take it back from the Oni, who reoccupied the village. They set up a camp, which eventually evolves into a little shanty village. It is often attacked by Oni, and Uzumaki ninja teams stop the Oni attempts, with outside help, to reach Kumo and join their allies. Kant ends up being sad, because he is failing in his goals. Unable to recapture Ame, have the wedding of his fiance, and unable to protect his friends, he feels guilt and depression. Ragusha's son dies, which was on Kantaro, in his mission to protect the base camp from Oni. But he works tirelessly to become stronger, eventually investigating the staff of Rikudo Sennin. He concludes that it was another treasured tool of his. He deems it would make sense because the Sage often worked in sixes because of the six paths, and he carried a staff always, but it wasn't included in the five treasured tools. Kant investigates and eventually goes on a mission to find the staff with friends. He does, fighting spirits of the Senju and Uchiha ancestor. He receives the staff, The 6 Ringed Shakujo of the Six Paths, 'KamiBuki', or divine weapon. Nui and him start to have relationship issues, because of Kant being gone a lot and lacking a dependance on home and family. These issues were formed from the many years of a terrible father who he killed, and leaving home to be a rogue nin living in the wilderness at a young age. They try to make it through these problems, but things turn worse when Kant meets Tanyu Uzumaki. Tanyu was the perfect distraction for Kant at the time, fearing the married life. He loved Nui very much, but Tanyu was that hot young party girl who is the bane of a man who's trying to settle down's existence. To top it off, Kant became jealous, finding out how much time Nui spent with Shink while he was gone. Eventually their problems led to a breakup between Kant and Nui. This set him into a deep depression, where he dissapeared and lived on his own for a long time, not even at the Uzumaki camp, but rather in random areas, often in the wilderness. Eventually him and Tanyu start a fling, and he starts to help do ninja things again. This helps him through it. Although, seeing Nui makes him sad again, he is usually in at least a decent mood. He spends a lot of time helping his clan and doing what he can for the problems in the ninja world. Right now he is forming an alliance with the hokage, Nen. Konoha, Ame, and the Uzumaki's will hopefully be a united force. He's investigating the return of Taro, amongst other secret things. He thinks about ending what he has going on with Tanyu, because he needs a serious relationship. And he trains a lot, working to get as strong as possible. Because soon, he will have to finally fight the one he's been preparing to since he was just a boy, curious about the Gami Clan. Detailed: Paths (History) Part 1:'''Kantaro leaves home, learns what really happened, and realizes his true destiny: The Tale of Kantaro Uzumaki Part 1 '''Part 2: '''Kantaro returns to Ame to talk with Masaki about his plans: Crucial Request '''Part 3: '''Kantaro returns home tell his father what happened while he was gone, and experiences the death that started it all: The Tale of Kantaro Uzumaki Part 2 '''Final Part: Kantaro meets Zakura, and forms the Akatsuki to bring forth his dream: Kantaro and Zakura meet Terrible, but Great (History) Kantaro argues with his father in the Akatsuki base over his his future plans. Rikudo No Paji New Life (Story) Part 1: Kantaro meets Nui Uchiha: Near Kumo Part 2: Kantaro, after much effort, finally gains his first real friend(though she was resistant at first), Nui Uchiha: Getting away from the stress Part 3: Kantaro returns to his childhood home, and ends up with Nui: KantaNui Fanservice Part 4: ''' Masaki tells Kantaro he can return to Amegakure since the Oni is gone, and Kantaro leaves the Akatsuki: To Masaki's Office! '''Part 5: '''Kantaro joins the ANBU in charge of preserving the Ame/Kumo alliance, and stopping the Forgotten/Oni: RP Thread Destiny (Story) '''Part 1: Kantaro meets his cousin, Mentsuyu Uzumaki: Destiny Part 2: Mentsuyu and Kantaro plan out the mission to look for other Uzumaki, to learn about their heritage and abilities. Orr and Nui are also recruited along. The Plan Part 3: Kantaro, Nui and Orr head to the old site of where they believe Uzushiogakure once stood. Kantaro struggles to control his father, who is sealed within him. They discover the hidden city underground, still intact, with few of his family left. Uzushio, Journey of Lies Part 4: '''The now leader of the Uzumaki's releases the seal on Kantaro, and the group, now joined by Shinkiro, go to Nagato's grave to kill Ayumu Uzumaki, the Plagued Sealer, once and for all. The Plagued Sealer Nightmares and Whirlpools (Story) '''Part 1: Kantaro comes back from his long trip in the hidden Uzumaki village, hangs out with Nui, and decides to propose. Far Away Part 2: Kantaro meets with Mikasa, and learns her true identity. He then obtains the Byakugan. shady dealings Part 3: Kantaro and the Uzumaki's leave the underground city, and head to Ame, where they plan to stage an assault to take it back. They set up a base camp, and protect it from an assualt, where Ragusha's son dies. was also a dev of kant and uzu's heading to Ame. Can't find it, might have ve been deleted Assault on the Uzumaki Post Part 4: Kantaro wallows in a deep depression over his inability to protect anyone and achieve his goals. He figures out a way he can get stronger. The Future Came Too Soon Part 5: Kant talks more with Nui about how he can get stronger, and his plan: To find the staff of Rikudo Sennin, which he believes is another powerful treasured tool of his. Back from a Search Unwarranted Part 6: Kantaro and his friends go on the journey to find the Sage of Six Paths 6 Ringed Shakujo. The Last Treasured Tool After It All (Story) Kant and Nui have issues. Back from a search Kant meets Tanyu. Uh oh. Red Hair Everywhere Kant and Nui break up. deleted? Can't find it. Kant and the hokage plan for an alliance between the Uzumaki's/Ame (when it happens) and Konoha. Finally a Meeting Relationships Masaki Gami: Long time friend and rival. Ever since they were kids, they challenged eachother but had fun hanging out. Kantaro always knew Masaki would go onto greatness, maybe even suspecting him to become Kouukage. Now, they are still friends but don't find time to really challenge eachother or hang out, but Masaki still shows is compassion, especially when he reinstated him in Amegakure. Shinkirō Gami: Another long time friend, known through Masaki. Now that Kantaro shared the experience of Akatsuki with him, and he is back in Amegakure, they are much closer and friendly. Kantaro is currently one of his ANBU in the Inquisition. With Masaki dead, and Kant as always being suspicious of Shink, he thinks about what their next encounter will be like. Zakura: Long time partner, they started the Akatsuki together. Kantaro made him his First Officer, and they spent long making plans with eachother. Though Kantaro and him have not talked since he left the Akatsuki, Kantaro still believes they are close and values his friendship. Orr Tann: Starting to become what may be Kantaro's best friend, Orr has gone on many missions with Kantaro and they seem to be ranking up together, and helping eachother out along the way. Nui Uchiha: THE EVIL GIRL WHO CRUSHED HIS HEART WITH HER BICEPS Mentsuyu Uzumaki: Kantaro's cousin, whom he recently met. They are quite alike in personality, being casually relaxed but upbeat and excited. They have big plans together, involving the Uzumaki Clan. Okami Uchiha: The one person in the ninja world who would like to punch Kantaro in the face the most, he doesn't trust Kantaro's new change of heart and does not approve of him and Nui's relationship. Kantaro tries to act playful around him, to earn his trust and annoy him a little. Ryo Hyuga: Kantaro's party bud. His Sweet Lou. His place is the place to go for a good time in Ame. Tanyū Uzumaki: Kant's fling, his fun time party girl. She's kinda crazy though. Mrokeii Uzumaki: LEEDLE UZU COSIN. Kant's new favorite cousin. 'Mission Log' 'Quest points' *'Total: 264 (3 until cap)' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' Missions: 95 S-Rank: 19 (73 qp) #Attacked on the Way(3, hit cap) #Reclaiming the Base(4) #Dark Matter(5) #Uzushio, Journey of Lies(4) #The Plagued Sealer(4) #Assassination of a Council Member(4) #Learning from Harishma(3) #Assault on the Uzumaki Post(3) #Acquiring Hikaru Berries(4) #Okami's S-rank(4) #Konoha Team 2 Mission(4) #The black flag base(4) #The Last Treasured Tool(4) #The Monk's Request(4) #Proposal note!(4) #The Gem Snake!(3) #Tracking the Cultists(4) #Sound Interception(4) #Sound Investigation(4) A-Rank: 12 (46 qp) #Mid-day Ambush(3) #Inkuma, the Shadow Jackal (3) #Assassination of General(4) #Suicide Run(4) #Beauty is the beast(4) #Assassination of General(4) #The Burning City(4) #Courting 101(4) #Wan Shi Tong(4) #Crystal Vale(4) #Library of Cykranosh(4) #Plots and Treachery(4) B-Rank: 6 (22 qp) #Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania(4) #Seeking Allies(4) #Jigsaw of doom(4) #Archive of Orochimaru(4) #The Town of Sapphires(3) #The deadly dragon fight(3) C-Rank: 5 (16 qp) #Excursion to the Land of Potatoes!(3) #Re-open the Supply route!(3) #The Mausoleum(4) #Eye of Millenia(2) #Ancient death sword(4) D-Rank: 0 (0 qp) Roleplay: 51 (61 qp) #Near Kumo(0, capped) #Traveling in Frost Country(0, capped) #Crucial Request(0, capped) #Kantaro and Zakura meet(1) #Getting away from the stress(1) #Building Friendships(1) #Catching Up(1) #KantaNui Fanservice(1) #To Masaki's Office!(1) #Destiny(1) #Recruitment for Inquisition(0, capped) #Visiting in Ame(1) #The Plan(1) #Hospital in Mie(1) #Slow Day(2) #Return to the Base(1) #Setting Aside Pride(1) #Memories of Death(1) #Medical Treatment(1) #Vacation!(1) #KantaNui tea time(1) #Far Away(1) #Searching(1) #Traveling(0, capped) #Super Secret Plannings(1) #Hangout with nui(1) #Feelings(1) #Retreat(1) #Drinking Away the Past(1) #Celebrations(1) #Hangovers(1) #The future came too quick(1) #Back from a search(2) #Red hurrr everywurrr(1) #Walking around the Uzu camp(1) #Tea Time(2) #Our War(1) #Sneaky Sneaks(1) #Catching Up(2) #KANT TIRED NEED DRINKAGE(3) #Strangers(1) #Celebration(1) #Awkward(1) #At the Bar(1) #Uzu Field Trip(2) #Finally a Meeting(1) #Sharing Info(1) # Uzumaki's (3) #Black Hole Suction(2) #The Awakening(2) #Hanging and Training In Konoha(5) Story Posts: 3 (0 qp) #Backstory 1(0, capped) #Backstory 2(0, capped) #Backstory 3(0, capped) Raids: 3 (10 qp) #Manliness(3) #Pesky Outlanders(3) #Liberating Amegakure(4, hit cap) 'Overseer Log:' Overseen: 15 (32 qp) S-Rank: 0 A-Rank:5 (12 qp) *Truth of the Gami Clan(2) *Stopping the Forgotten(2) *Inari, the Sabaku no Kitsune(2) *A Mysterious Test(3) *Clan Cravers(3) B-Rank: 3 (7 qp) *Raids(2) *Dragon's Keep(2, hit cap) *Tabasaragotsuyochi Clan(3) C-Rank: 7 (13 qp) *Recon the Bridge(2) *Protect the Feudal Prince!(2) *Siege Breakers!(2) *Nude modeling!(2) *Lyre of the Kirigaya(2) *Masked Peace(2) *Hunting Kasparov(1, hit cap) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Recapped only: 4 (4 qp) *Re-open the Supply route!(1) *The Mausoleum(1) *Seeking Allies(1) *Jigsaw of doom(1) Category:Character Category:Amegakure